Defenseless
by heartdevoured
Summary: Spencer frowned as the people of the village screamed in horror, scattering. WARNING: Morgan/Reid, other warnings are inside. NOW RATED M!
1. Chapter 1: How It Ends

**Oh…My… GOD!**

**It's been like, what, six months since my last update on stories?**

**I'm the most horrible author up here!**

**Okay, let catch you up to the speed of my life. I've taken an interest in the amazing band Breaking Benjamin and have taken a special liking to their song "So Cold". So, in dedication to the song, my very strange mind came up with this idea…**

**WARNING: Morgan/Reid (future chapters), the team are horses (weird, right?)!**

**Timeline: Takes place around where there were villages and stuff like that. Picture them in whatever season!**

**Okay…enjoy and don't hate me.**

**Reid/Review/Enjoy!**

**Gubleronics**

Defenseless

Chapter 1: How It Ends

Spencer Reid straightened out his black vest and the white shirt under it. He traveled outside onto the village's stone streets as horses galloped with carriages weighing down their backs. He smiled as his ruffled hazel hair blew along with the wind.

He had horses of his own; five, actually. Emily, Penelope, Jennifer, Aaron, and David. He loved them like children; he washed them, fed them, and even talked to them as if they could talk back. His horses were everything to him and nothing else could make him think otherwise.

Emily had more of a sarcastic and joking manor inside of her. Her character was shown as a brave and daring horse. Spencer knew she'd be ready for anything; prepared or not.

Penelope was a bright and happy horse. Even within the worst times. She'd make him smile and laugh at the odd things she'd do.

Jennifer was more motherly and caring. At the time, she was carrying a child. He and Jennifer seemed to have agreed on what its name would be; Henry. Jennifer was always protective and gentle no matter what the situation was.

Aaron was a serious and strong horse; a battle horse. He always defends himself and his family from the evils of the world.

David was determined and funny horse. Though he was the eldest of them all, his wisdom and pride was unbreakable.

Spencer frowned as the people who crowded the streets screamed in horror, scattering.

_**Crowded streets all clear the way, one by one**_

Spencer tensed as he saw a bow of big, fit men jumping out and attacking those who were defiant.

The warriors of the village ran in fear as others were smart not even to flinch.

He knew exactly what was going on. The Exabist (note: a word I came up with) were back. The Exabist enjoyed taking everything they saw what was important to the villagers and using it themselves.

He stopped. His heart raced as he dropped the block of hay he'd recently bought. The horses…**the horses!**

_**Hollow heroes separate as they run**_

_**You're so cold; keep your hand in mine**_

_**Wise men wonder while strong men die**_

He burst through his backdoor and cried out. The stables that usually had the horses inside were completely empty with the stall doors open, bouncing against one another with the wind's force.

He ran towards them as warm tears fell down his cheeks. He covered his mouth. "No…"

_**Show me how it ends, it's alright**_

_**Show me how defenseless you really are**_

_**Satisfied and empty inside**_

_**That's alright, let's give this another try**_

Derek Morgan clutched the child's arm tightly and pressed him close to his chest. They walked towards the cartridge with stolen animals and villagers inside.

The poor child began to cry.

Derek covered his mouth and shoved him on board. Some Exabist crowded in. He smiled deviously. "Go follow these nice men. You might find your family." He smirked. He knew he wouldn't.

The Exabist looked around the empty streets then hopped in their own carriages and trotted away.

Except for Derek. He slipped in the dark shadows and knew a stranger would dare to walk in the barn.

Spencer was that stranger.

Spencer ran up to the backdoor of the barn and walked right past Derek to the sight of Emily. He stroked her nose and sniffed as a tear slipped down his cheek. "I'm gonna get you out of here."

_**If you find your family, don't you cry**_

_**In this land of make believe, dead and dry**_

_**You're So Cold, but you feel alive**_

_**Lay your hand on me one last time**_

Derek silently crept up behind Spencer and covered his mouth with his muscular arm.

Spencer gasped and grabbed his arm tightly. Suddenly, his struggle became weaker. He spared one last glance of Emily and closed his eyes drowsily, falling into his arms.

_**Show me how it ends, it's alright**_

_**Show me how defenseless you really are**_

_**Satisfied and empty inside**_

_**That's alright, let's give this another try…**_

Derek shoved him inside his carriage and brushed his black vest and shirt off. He pulled out string from his pocket and knotted Spencer's hands tightly.

Spencer's head lay backwards against the window as his body slumped as if he were dead. His curly, hazel hair slipped over his shoulders and his mouth was wide open.

Derek smirked. He would make the perfect personal servant…

_**Show me how it ends, it's alright**_

_**Show me how defenseless you really are**_

_**Satisfied and empty inside**_

_**That's alright, let's give this another try**_

_**It's alright (9x)**_

**Author's Note: So…did you like it? Good of bad reviews; just give me one.**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: What I Say Will Be Done

**Hey you guys! I love my reviewers! Thanks a billion!**

**Anyway, here's the chapter you wanted me to update. I've got a surprise for you…**

**WARNING: Morgan/Reid, the team are horses, and…**

_**SLASH!**_

**Timeline: Picture it like Sleepy Hollow or something.**

**Here we go!**

**Reid/Review/Enjoy!**

**Gubleronics**

Chapter 2: What I Say Will Be Done

Derek threw Spencer over his shoulder into the mansion that was two times bigger than the village altogether. He trudged inside with his stitched up bags and into his room. He set Spencer into the corner and smiled at how light of weight he was.

The mansion, and/or castle, was a place where the Exabist lived and brought all of their stolen items.

But why aren't they caught yet?

The villagers couldn't stand a chance against them. They were the strongest men in the village, combined.

Spencer stirred awake. He was prepared to scratch his head until he saw that his hands were tied with a single string. He tried to pry them apart but failed. He didn't like the feeling that he was restrained of kept together.

Derek walked in with a tray in his hands and smiled. "I see that you're awake."

Spencer pulled at the string. "Get me out of this."

Derek laughed as he set the tray on his bed. "Quite demanding, are we?" He walked toward him and cut the string with his knife.

Spencer rubbed his wrist. "I…you're the Exabist leader, aren't you? D-Derek Morgan?"

Derek laughed. "I'm pleased to know you acknowledge me. I see that I'm talked about. But…I do not know you."

Spencer brushed a strand of hair from his face and shrugged. "I'm Spencer Reid."

Derek smiled and clapped. "Now that we "know" each other, it's time to state facts. You will be my servant. What I say will be done. There is no refusal or denial. You do not tend to anyone else's orders but mine. Are we in agreement?"

Spencer sputtered. "I-I…"

Derek leaned forward and grabbed his chin roughly. "When I ask you something, I expect for you to answer. Are we clear?" His voice was dark and dangerous.

Spencer nodded.

Derek gripped tighter. "Words, Spencer. I need words."

"Yes…sir." Spencer choked out as he shut his eyes.

Derek smiled in satisfactory. "Good. You may eat and sleep tonight."

Spencer shook his head and crawled back into his corner, and slept in unfamiliar peace.

Derek knew that peace would soon blow up in his face.

For the past few weeks, Spencer was a servant and Derek was his owner, his master.

But Derek began to feel this warm, fluttery sensation in his chest. It was a feeling so strange and different. It was soon identified as love. He wants Spencer. And when he wants something, he'll tend to get it.

Spencer sniffed as tears poured over his cheeks. He wiped his nose and sobbed. He just wanted his horses back…his dear, beloved horses…

Derek walked in and stopped behind him completely. "Spencer, what's the problem?"

Spencer shrugged as he lifted his hand and dropped it. "I just wanted my horses back."

Derek's tense shoulders slumped as he looked at him gently. "You really love them, don't you?"

Spencer laughed and sniffed. "More than anything."

Derek muttered. "I know the feeling."

Spencer blinked and looked at him, realizing how awkward the moment was. He shook his head and laughed in self pity. "I'm sorry, sir."

Derek grabbed a handkerchief and nodded. "Just do me a favor and quit calling me 'sir'."

Spencer raised his eyebrows as Derek started to clean his face and a colorful pink painted his cheeks.

Derek chuckled slightly. "You're very shy."

Spencer blushed harder. "I've been told."

Derek tossed a strand of hair away and brushed his cheek. He leaned forward and kissed him. He pulled away and smiled.

Spencer's mouth was wide open. "I-you-Derek…you kissed me. I'm your servant and you kissed me."

Derek laughed and moved him onto the bed. His voice was soft and husky. "I rather you not be my servant and rather you be my mate."

Spencer blinked and nodded. A wave of confusion and pleasure hit him as Derek began to kiss his collarbone and move him onto the bed completely. He moaned and closed his mouth immediately. "I…I'm sorry."

Derek pecked him. "No need to apologize." He began to unbutton his vest and ripped it off, then moved onto the shirt, ripping that off as well. He pulled back and stared at his creamy, pale skin and his pert and pink nipples. He rubbed the soft skin and stopped. "Have you done this before?"

Spencer opened his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows. "No…"

Derek smiled and nodded. "Okay…so it's alright if I do this to you? Your opinion matters to me, Spencer."

Spencer nodded quickly. "Yes, yes. Of course."

Derek smirked and leaned down to suck on his neck, then his chest, then his nipples…all the way down to his belt buckle.

Spencer shivered and moaned as Derek opened the buckle ever so slowly. His buttons were popped and he shimmied out of his pants. He opened his eyes to see that Derek was completely naked. "How did you do that? You were touching me the whole time!"

"Magic…" Derek suddenly leaned down and kissed the head of his dick.

Spencer moaned loudly.

Derek smirked and engulfed his dick completely. He sucked on it like it was ice cream. A single bead of pre-cum slid down his dick and he licked it away immediately. He moved up and kissed him as his slid two fingers in his mouth. "Suck."

Spencer smirked and swirled his tongue around the fingers and suck on them like his life depended on it until Derek pulled them out and inserted one into his entrance, catching him off guard. He gasped in surprise at the sudden push and waited to get used to the feeling until he pushed down on the finger and moaned loudly.

Derek took this as approval to continue and began to pump the finger in and out rapidly and added up the fingers until he pulled them out.

Spencer whined at the loss and emptiness, panting. "Why…why'd you stop?"

Derek towered over him and kissed him softly as he lined his penis up with his hole, glancing at him lustfully. "Are you ready for this, darling?"

Spencer nodded quickly. Suddenly, Derek's big cock pushed into his entrance. Even though it was only the tip, it felt like he was in there completely. A tear of affliction slid down the side of his face as he shut his eyes.

Derek had to keep all self control from not thrusting into the boy's tight and hot entrance as he grunted.

Then, Spencer ground his hips against Derek's and moaned low. "Go."

Derek began to thrust at a slow, calm pace until he couldn't take it anymore and began to thrust wildly into his pink, tight hole, groaning and moaning.

Spencer grounded out a moan and pushed his hips down Derek's on every violent thrust until Derek changed angles and hit that special bundle of nerves. His eyes popped opened with his pupils blown wide and cried out. "Ah! Oh God…Derek…"

Derek thrust more violently if possible and pulled Spencer's legs onto his shoulders as he began to thrust harder, faster, deeper. He roared. "Oh…oh Spencer… I'm gonna…," he wasn't able to finish his sentence as he shot his load inside of him. Even though he was undone, he kept going. He wanted to see Spencer.

The room was impossibly hot as Spencer's voice grew louder and his entrance became impossibly tighter. His balls scrunched up in expected anticipation as long ropes of white, stick liquid shot onto their stomachs and hands while they were both jerking him off. He took a deep breath and hunched down into the bed, panting still.

Derek lay down beside him, still inside of him as he smiled tiredly at him. "So…give me thoughts on your first time."

Spencer moaned contentedly and nodded. "Never felt anything like it," he nuzzled into Derek's chest. "I love you, Derek."

Derek wrapped his arms around him. "I love you, too, Spencer."

**Author's Note: So… how did you like it?**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
